Literally Tied Up
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett end up in the Basement, both tied to each other on a chair, Garrett wearing a tuxedo and Jasmine heels. On the couch, Jasmine's little cousin who smiles evilly at them. What did happen? (Takes place some time after Lindy- Licious) Jarrett story! :D I don't own anything! :) COMPLETED! :D
1. What did happen?

**Hay guys! I wanted to write a story for this section and now finally had an idea :D**

**It's inspired by Jasmine and her 'tuxedo effect' in Lindy- Licious :D**

**Haha , I really loved the episode and it was just simply awesome :D**

**It's Jarrett and I hope that you guys like it and also leave reviews! :)**

**Credits goes to Grace-1997 for the help! You should definitely get a look at her Jarrett story 'Not a big deal or is it?' ! :)**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett end up in the Basement, both tied to each other on a chair, Garrett wearing a tuxedo and Jasmine heels. On the couch, Jasmine's little cousin who smiles evilly at them. What did happen? (Takes place three weeks after Lindy- Licious)**

* * *

**At the Basement**

**Lindy's POV:**

''I still can not believe, that you thought to just go away with your stupid action, because of wearing a tuxedo and I had to work my butt off and also lost my smoothie , being at Rumble Juice!'' I told Logan for at least the millionth time in the past three weeks, while walking with Logan and Delia through the front door.

We just had gotten the results for our exams after everyone did theirs about the book, we had to read and Logan really did get a B, for wearing a tuxedo.

Logan zipped at his smoothie and shrugged.

''Well, sister better believe it that I got a B. My presentation was awesome and I didn't have to do anything!'' Logan replied and I rolled my eyes.

''Besides.'' He added. ''I don't get, why you're so upset. You got an A!''

I rolled my eyes.

''That's not the point! You did nothing at all and got a B!'' I told him.

''Yeah! Why doesn't that work, when girls were tuxedos? I don't want to wear heels and tuxedos are so much cooler.'' Delia stated and Logan and I looked at her kinda weird.

Delia just shrugged it off and we continued walking, now down the basement.

''You guys shouldn't be mad. I just have my ways with my 'Loganing' to make e- Guys?'' Logan asked Delia and me, as we suddenly stopped.

Down in the basement were Jasmine and Garrett tied up on a chair, Garrett wearing a tuxedo and Jasmine heels.

Jasmine's little cousin Stacy grinned at us and replied, ''Those two fight and I tied them up, that they would make up.''

Garrett and Jasmine fought? They did act weird the past time but they fought?

''You guys fought?'' Delia also asked confused.

Garrett sighed and nodded while Jasmine rolled her eyes.

''That is a long story but could you guys please help us out of here?'' Jasmine replied, pleading.

Delia, Logan and I looked at each other.

If we let them go now, they wouldn't tell us, what happened.

We all walked down and I replied, ''First, you have to tell us what happened.''

Garrett looked at us in disbelieve.

''Seriously? I have to tell why I fought with Jasmine, to not be tied up anymore, thanks to her 6 years old cousin?'' He asked us in disbelieve.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and said to him, ''She's at least not as annoying as you and you're stupid problems and your tuxedo!''

Logan sat down on the couch to Stacy and crossed his arms.

''Well, either you tell us what happened or you'll be tied up for longer.'' He told them.

They both groaned but seemed to finally understand.

I really wanted to know, too what happened.

''Fine. I tell the story.'' Jasmine replied, groaning. ''It all started, after Logan had his presentation and he came with this tuxedo to school...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_After the last lesson and Logan's presentation, I was at my locker with Delia and Lindy._

_''I never knew, that your brother could look that good.'' I stated to Lindy._

_Lindy looked disgusted at me._

_Well, it was true. Even though Garrett looked better in his tuxedo..._

_''You really say that about everyone, who has a tuxedo on, don't you?'' Lindy replied._

_Delia chuckled and added, ''Told you. The 'tuxedo effect'.''_

_I rolled my eyes. I knew, that Delia was right but she didn't have to rub it in my face._

_Guys in tuxedos were attractive._

_''Oh please. I looked better in the tuxedo.'' Garrett stated, coming up to us._

_I rolled my eyes but didn't say something._

_He was right. He did look better in it._

_Garrett did look better than Logan in general..._

_''Yeah, you guys looked great. Could we please talk about something else now, than tuxedos? I lost the thing about my smoothie being at Rumble Juice! I still can't believe, that Cole do that to me!'' Lindy exclaimed, mad._

_I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder._

_''Like we said, Lindy. He did that, because he had a crush on you.'' I stated and Lindy pouted._

_''Yeah and you rejected him in anything but a nice way. It's normal that he put your smoothie off the list.'' Logan added, just coming up to us._

_Lindy glared at him but didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms._

_''Good, that you put your tuxedo off. Jasmine already drooled over Max and Garrett in the cinema.'' Delia stated to Logan and I went red._

_Why did Delia tell the guys that?_

_Garrett looked a bit shocked but smirking at me._

_''Don't think to much of it. I just have something for guys in tuxedos.'' I stated and then looked away._

_''You do?'' Garrett asked interested and we all looked confused at him._

_''I mean- You really do. That's kinda weird but kinda like the heels effect and uhm- I gotta go.'' He added and then walked away._

_I looked totally confused after him._

_Why did he ask that interested?_

**_Flashback end_**

**Logan's POV:**

''Yeah, Garrett. Why did you ask that interested?'' I questioned him and Garrett went red.

I knew why. He already told me but I knew, that Jasmine also wanted to know.

Besides, I still didn't get that much, why those guys were fighting and Stacy tied them up.

''Uhm- That's not so important.'' Garrett stated.

''Oh really? I do have the feeling that it is important for the story, isn't it Stacy?'' Delia asked Jasmine's little cousin.

Stacy nodded, jumping up and down on the couch, excited.

Maybe it wasn't that bad, that she tied the two up.

It actually also looked really funny.

''I'd also like to know, why you asked.'' Jasmine stated.

''To find another way to insult me for my stupidness?'' Garrett replied and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Okay, those guys had some serious problem and I wanted to know what.

''What did even happen after you walked away?'' Lindy asked Garrett, now also sitting down to me, while Delia already sat on the arm chair.

That story could be a bit longer than thought.

Garrett groaned.

''I just went home. Nothing bad happened.'' He replied.

I rolled my eyes at him.

''So nothing happened and you didn't answer to any of our calls?'' I asked him.

Garrett sighed and we all looked at him, questioning.

''Fine, I tell you what happened but it really is no big deal. I was just a bit embarrassed okay?'' Garrett replied.

''Please, after Jasmine had a bad case of the tuxedo effect, yours can't be more embarrassing.'' Delia stated and both Garrett and Jasmine went even redder.

''I want to know the story!'' Stacy suddenly threw in and started jumping up and down again.

I couldn't blame her. We all wanted to know.

Garrett sighed and replied, ''Fine. After I left you guys...''

* * *

**So that was the first chapter! :D What do you guys think? Leave a review! :D**

**The flashbacks will be longer in further chapters but that was the beginning scene! :D**


	2. Why don't you answer?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**I decided to write the new chapter already as a thanks for the 7 reviews! :)**

**I really loved them and I try to update as soon as it's possible! :)**

**This chapter is even a bit longer than the last! :D**

**I hope you guys like the chapter and hopefully also leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''To find another way to insult me for my stupidness?'' Garrett replied and Jasmine rolled her eyes._

_Okay, those guys had some serious problem and I wanted to know what._

_''What did even happen after you walked away?'' Lindy asked Garrett, now also sitting down to me, while Delia already sat on the arm chair._

_That story could be a bit longer than thought._

_Garrett groaned._

_''I just went home. Nothing bad happened.'' He replied._

_I rolled my eyes at him._

_''So nothing happened and you didn't answer to any of our calls?'' I asked him._

_Garrett sighed and we all looked at him, questioning._

_''Fine, I tell you what happened but it really is no big deal. I was just a bit embarrassed okay?'' Garrett replied._

_''Please, after Jasmine had a bad case of the tuxedo effect, yours can't be more embarrassing.'' Delia stated and both Garrett and Jasmine went even redder._

_''I want to know the story!'' Stacy suddenly threw in and started jumping up and down again._

_I couldn't blame her. We all wanted to know._

_Garrett sighed and replied, ''Fine. After I left you guys...''_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

___''I mean- You really do. That's kinda weird but kinda like the heels effect and uhm- I gotta go.'' I added and then walked away._

_Why did I talk that stupid? Jasmine might have noticed something._

_You want to know, what I was talking about?_

_Well, I may kinda have a crush on Jasmine and she couldn't know._

_She only found me attractive in a tuxedo. She didn't feel the same way at all._

_I sighed at the thought and walked out of school._

_I really had to go home, before the others started questioning me, what that was._

_Not even Logan knew, what was wrong with me and he was the closest to me from the group._

_Well, but he'd probably tell Lindy and then I'd have a problem._

_I groaned, just as I got a call from my mom._

_I picked up and greeted her, trying to sound normal, ''Hey mom.''_

_Hopefully, I didn't sound bad or anything._

_''Hello, sweetheart. I'm just on my way home from grocery shopping. Should I pick you up from school or are you going away with the guys?'' She asked me and I almost sighed out loud._

_I was happy, that I hadn't had to go with the train alone._

_''Please pick me up. I'm not going to do anything with the guys, today.'' I replied._

_I saw my mother, raising an eyebrow at the other line._

_''Is everything okay? Did you guys fight?'' She questioned me._

_Well, we didn't exactly fight. I just almost let slip out, that I was in love with Jasmine._

_''No, we didn't fight. I'm just not feeling like going out today. When are you here?'' I replied, quickly and hoped that she would buy it._

_My mom didn't say anything for a short time._

_Then she said to me, ''I'll be there in two minutes. See you then.''_

_With that, she hung up._

_I walked to the parking lot and my mom just came there._

_I went in to the car and my mom gave me a smile._

_She started driving and then asked me, ''Are you sure, that everything is okay with you and the guys? You normally always do something after school.''_

_I nodded. I didn't want to go further in to the subject._

_Then suddenly my phone vibrated and I got a SMS from Logan:_

_Dude , where are you? Did you forget , that we wanted to go to the movies today? What did happen? The girls told me, that you acted weird._

_I sighed and just didn't answer. I couldn't tell Logan._

_''Who wrote you?'' My mom asked._

_''Logan. He wanted to know, how I am.'' I half- lied._

_My mom shot me a look but didn't say anything more. _

_I just let myself sink deeper in to the passanger seat._

_I had to hide my feelings for Jasmine better. They would've almost knew and I was sure, that I would've had a problem then._

_Jasmine didn't like me like that and I didn't want to destroy our friendship._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''What is happening here?'' Bob, the dad of Lindy and Logan suddenly asked, coming downstairs along with their mom.

The kids looked at each other.

''And why are Jasmine and Garrett tied up to each other?'' She added, confused and serious.

The group looked at each other.

''Well, Jasmine and Garrett are acting weird since a while and we're just trying to find out, why.'' Lindy replied, hesitant.

The parents looked at each other.

''Well, then tell on. We also want to know.'' Bob stated and sat down on the arm chair.

The group looked at each other again, until Logan spoke up.**  
**

''So you just decided to ignore us all day and not tell us what's wrong, instead of at least telling me and getting some help? Why didn't you tell us that time, that you were in love with Jasmine?'' Logan asked Garrett in disbelieve and Garrett looked guilty at his friends.

''I didn't know, what to do, okay?! I thought, that this would go terrible wrong. Well and it did!'' He replied, looking down.

Jasmine, who was still tied up to him rolled her eyes.

''Well, what happened with you guys, without me?'' Garrett asked, curious

Jasmine sighed and everybody looked at her.

''Fine. I'm going to tell the story on.'' She stated and sighed again.

She actually really hated the story.

Well, not everything that happened but it wasn't easy, to tell something like this.

Especially not, when you're tied up with the other main person of the story.

''Well, after Garrett just walked away, without saying anything else, we went to Rumble Juice...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_Lindy, Logan, Delia and I just entered Rumble Juice without Garrett._

_He really was acting weird and none of us knew, why._

_''Do you have any idea , what's wrong with Jarrett__?'' Jasmine asked us and we all shook our head._

_Logan then replied, ''I already wrote him three times but he doesn't answer. Well, but another question: Do I really look better in a tuxedo?''_

_We all rolled our eyes at him. Typical Logan. Changing the subject back to him._

_''Well, for Jasmine everybody looks good in a tuxedo. Even you.'' Delia stated._

_Logan grinned but then suddenly realized, what Delia actually said._

_''Hey!'' He exclaimed mad at her and Delia and we just laughed._

_Well, but then I got serious again._

_''Why did Garrett act like this? He had no reason , to only because I said, that he and Logan looked good in a tuxedo.'' I stated, confused._

_I really wanted to know, what was wrong with Garrett._

_He was one of my best friends and I was really concerned about him._

_Why was he acting like this and why didn't he answer to any SMS or calls?_

_''Well, you only found them good looking because of their tuxedo. Maybe it hurt his ego.'' Delia suggested and I rolled my eyes._

_Garrett wasn't like that, right?_

_''I don't think so. Why should Garrett care about what I said because of my tuxedo effect?'' I asked Delia._

_Lindy replied for her, ''Well, maybe because you're his best friend?''_

_The others nodded and I sighed. Were they right?_

_I didn't mean to upset Garrett with this and he does look good with or without tuxedo but it's just..._

_I didn't really know it myself._

_''Do you guys think I should apologize to Garrett for telling him, that he only looks good in a tuxedo? Well, I didn't quiet say that but he seemed really upset, still.'' I asked them and the Delia and Lindy nodded._

_''Isn't it a good thing, that you think that we look good in a tuxedo? Well, I always look awesome but-'' Logan started but we girls cut him off._

_''LOGAN!'' We all cried and he immediatelly went shut._

_Sometimes that guy really was ridiculous._

_Lindy then walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

_''Do, what you think is right but I have the feeling, that there is more behind the Garrett thing than that and we have to find out, what.'' Lindy stated._

**_Flashback end_**


	3. Talking

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here's already a new chapter from me! :D**

**Oh my god. We almost have 50 stories at the section! :D**

**I'm so happy about that and I do love this story a lot! :D**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and also leave a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Well, you only found them good looking because of their tuxedo. Maybe it hurt his ego.'' Delia suggested and I rolled my eyes._

_Garrett wasn't like that, right?_

_''I don't think so. Why should Garrett care about what I said because of my tuxedo effect?'' I asked Delia._

_Lindy replied for her, ''Well, maybe because you're his best friend?''_

_The others nodded and I sighed. Were they right?_

_I didn't mean to upset Garrett with this and he does look good with or without tuxedo but it's just..._

_I didn't really know it myself._

_''Do you guys think I should apologize to Garrett for telling him, that he only looks good in a tuxedo? Well, I didn't quiet say that but he seemed really upset, still.'' I asked them and the Delia and Lindy nodded._

_''Isn't it a good thing, that you think that we look good in a tuxedo? Well, I always look awesome but-'' Logan started but we girls cut him off._

_''LOGAN!'' We all cried and he immediatelly went shut._

_Sometimes that guy really was ridiculous._

_Lindy then walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder._

_''Do, what you think is right but I have the feeling, that there is more behind the Garrett thing than that and we have to find out, what.'' Lindy stated._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Was there more behind it?'' Bob asked , curious and the group rolled their eyes at him.

As if that wouldn't be obvious but oh, well.

''Well, kinda...'' Garrett stated, blushing and you could see that Delia, Lindy and Logan tried to hold back a laugh.

Also Jenny seemed pretty amused by Garrett's look.

''Kinda? I wouldn't only say kinda.'' Jenny said and Jenny glared at her little cousin, while the rest of the group just chuckled.

Well, the rest except Garrett, who still blushed.

''I think that Garrett should tell the story on from now.'' Nora told the others, looking directly to Garrett.

''Wait!'' Lindy exclaimed. ''There is still an important talk from us others that belongs to the story.''

Delia and Logan nodded.

''What did you guys talk about?'' Jasmine asked with a raised eybrow.

Logan laughed and replied, ''About you guys, of course!''

Everybody shot him a look.

Then Lindy continued, ''Well, after I said that to Jaz...''

_**Flashback **_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

___''Do, what you think is right but I have the feeling, that there is more behind the Garrett thing than that and we have to find out, what.'' I stated to Jasmine, who looked pretty unsure right now._

___I knew, that she did care about Garrett and we were all concerned about his reactions._

___''Yeah and if someone can talk to him, then it's you.'' Logan added._

___Delia and I nodded and Jasmine sighed._

___''Okay, I'll go and talk to him. Wish me luck.'' She told us and we nodded, gave her a smile and then she walked away._

___I looked after her and then turned to the others._

___''Those two are acting weird.'' Delia stated and I could only nod, as well as Logan._

___She was totally right. They were acting totally weird._

___''Well, how are we going to find out, why? What was Garrett's problem with the tuxedo- effect and why is Jasmine even more concerned than usual?'' I asked them and the two shrugged._

___Wow. Big help from my twin and Delia._

___''Maybe we are also overreacting. I mean, maybe it really just got to Garrett's ego.'' Logan suggested but I shook my head._

___That would've done Logan maybe but not Garrett. He wasn't like that._

___''There has to be something else behind it.'' I stated and Delia nodded._

___''Well, but what can WE do about it? We can't read their minds and I pretty much have the feeling, that they won't tell anything in that point or at least Garrett won't tell anything. They are our best friends but if there was something, they wanted to tell us, they would've done it already.'' Delia told us and I sighed._

___Sadly, Delia was right and it was kinda freaking me out._

___Why didn't Garrett tell us and why was Jasmine acting weird, too?_

___''Well, then we have to find it out without them.'' I replied to Delia and Logan and her both raised an eyebrow at me._

___''How are we supposed to that? Sneaking behind our best friends back?'' Logan asked._

___I nodded. It sounded really bad and I also felt bad but we didn't have any other chance._

___''Well, if that will work.'' Delia stated and I groaned._

___''We're going to make it work somehow, Delia. We just have to find out how and now let's go to Rumble Juice. I want to talk to Cole again and you can't find out things, when you're thirsty.'' I told them._

**___Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Seriously? You guys were sneaking behind our backs?'' Jasmine asked them in disbelieve.

She knew, that she was acting weird that time and didn't tell much, but that wasn't nice.

Logan shrugged and replied, ''You guys didn't want to tell us anything. We had to do something.''

It was true. It was hard to see, that the best friends told them something and still didn't really do it.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked, now really curious.

Garrett rolled his eyes but everybody looked at him.

''Fine. I tell the story on.'' He said after a while of staring. ''Well, after I went home..''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After my mom picked me up and we had driven home, I went straight to my room to avoid any questions._

_My mom already looked weird at me while the car drive and I didn't need more of that._

_I sighed and sat down on my bed._

_I hated this. Jasmine literally just told me that she only likes me in tuxedos and yes, it was creeping me out._

_Me, having a crush on her was nothing she knew but it still hurt._

_I meant, did I look really that bad without a tuxedo?_

_It was no secret, that I wasn't the best looking boy ever but I wasn't looking that bad, right?_

_Well, but I of course wasn't good enough for Jasmine._

_I sighed at the thought and looked at the phone, to see a few missed SMS but I ignored them._

_They were mostly from Jasmine and a few of the others of the group but I didn't want to talk right now._

_I sighed again, just as the door went open again and my mom came in with a plate with french toasts and soda._

_I looked confused at her and she chuckled._

_''Did you think that I don't notice it, when my son is upset? I thought I bring you something upstairs to eat.'' She told me and I sighed._

_Of course, my mom noticed something._

_She was my mom. How couldn't she?_

_Mom laid the plate down on my night table and then sat down to me._

_''Do you want to talk about it?'' She asked me, now concerned._

_I shook my head._

_''Does it have something to do with the group?'' She added, still asking._

_I groaned and glared at her a bit._

_''Mom!'' I exclaimed , mad and she put her hands up in defense._

_''Sorry. I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the group and let me just tell you one thing: 'Nothing is bad enough, to destroy the friendship you guys have.' '' She told me and then walked out of the room._

_I sighed at the sentence and took a french toast._

_She also luckily brought some napkins._

_I hated it to be untidy._

_I brought the plate to my desk and sat down to eat._

_I bite in to my first french toast, just as the door went open again._

_I turned around and already started, ''Mom, I don't want t-''_

_But then I saw, that it was Jasmine, who smiled awkwardly at me._

_She looked guilty, even though she didn't really have a reason, to._

_''Hey.'' She greeted me and I sighed inside._

_''Hey. What are you doing here?'' I replied, confused._

_Jasmine sighed and walked further in to the room._

_Then she replied, ''I wanted to know, why you just walked away in school.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy! :D Haha! Sorry but I just had to do that! :D See ya at next chapter! :)**


	4. Something is wrong

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here's already a new chapter from me! :D**

**Now we even have over 50 stories at the section :D**

**I'm so happy :D**

**I hope that you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Sorry. I don't know what it is, but I'm pretty sure that it has something to do with the group and let me just tell you one thing: 'Nothing is bad enough, to destroy the friendship you guys have.' '' She told me and then walked out of the room._

_I sighed at the sentence and took a french toast._

_She also luckily brought some napkins._

_I hated it to be untidy._

_I brought the plate to my desk and sat down to eat._

_I bite in to my first french toast, just as the door went open again._

_I turned around and already started, ''Mom, I don't want t-''_

_But then I saw, that it was Jasmine, who smiled awkwardly at me._

_She looked guilty, even though she didn't really have a reason, to._

_''Hey.'' She greeted me and I sighed inside._

_''Hey. What are you doing here?'' I replied, confused._

_Jasmine sighed and walked further in to the room._

_Then she replied, ''I wanted to know, why you just walked away in school.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, what did Garrett answer?'' Bob asked, curious.

Everybody looked at him with raised eyebrows.

''What? The story is interesting and we all want to know, what happened!'' He exclaimed, a bit offended.

Nora rolled her eyes at her husband but also waited for the guys to continue.

''I guess, it's my turn to tell again. Yay.'' Jasmine stated and everybody looked at her.

She knew, that Garrett wouldn't want to tell it and someone had to, or they would never be untied again.

Even though, it wasn't that bad to be tied up to each other.

''Well, as I asked Garrett that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I replied, __ ''I wanted to know, why you just walked away in school.''_

_Garrett sighed and looked down. Okay, I really didn't get him right now._

_What was wrong with that guy and was I really the cause of that and why?_

_''I_ don't_ want to talk about it.'' Garrett stated after a while and I looked confused at him._

_Even if it gave things, he didn't want to tell the others right away, he mostly at least told me._

_Something bad had to be going on._

_I sat down to him and asked him, ''Why not? Garrett you know that you can tell me everything.''  
_

_It also sounded a bit pleading. I was concerned about him._

_Well, but I also wanted to ask him something._

_As he didn't answer, I added, ''Is it because of the tuxedo- thing?'' _

_I really wanted to know that. If I did the fault, because I really didn't want to._

_Garrett didn't say anything and then I told him, ''Garrett , I didn't mean it like that. You guys also look good without tuxedos and I-''_

_''It's not because of that.'' Garrett quickly cut me off and I got even more confused._

_''What is it then?'' I replied and Garrett sighed again._

_Okay, that got more and more confusing and seemed to take no end._

_''I already told you, that I don't want to talk about it!'' Garrett exclaimed, now sounding mad._

_I stood up and took a few steps back and looked a bit shocked at him._

_Garrett seemed to realise that and walked up to me._

_''Jaz, I'm sorry. It's just, it's hard to talk about this.'' Garrett added and looked at me with pleading eyes._

_I sighed. I couldn't be mad at him for long._

_''Okay, I forgive you but don't do that ever again.'' I replied and Garrett nodded , relieved and hugged me._

_I hugged him back and sighed._

_I didn't come any further. He didn't tell me anything about his problem._

_How could I find out?_

_Then I told him, ''Tell me , when you're ready but don't forget that I'm here for you. I got to go now.''_

_With that, I walked out, being pretty sad and a bit mad, that he didn't tell me._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Why didn't you just tell her the truth?'' Logan asked Garrett, a bit in disbelieve.

Garrett rolled his eyes.

''Because I was fearing, that it would destroy our friendship . I actually didn't want to loose my best friend and the girl I really like.'' He replied.

Jasmine seemed to not be intereste in that.

''Well, you screwed it up anyway.'' She snapped at him and the others looked at her in disbelieve.

Nora shook his head and then said to Jenny, ''It was a good idea to tie the two up.''

Jenny, who was for a little girl pretty quiet jumped now back up and down and nodded.

''How about we tell first, what other happened in Rumble Juice? We met someone there!'' Lindy meant quick and everybody looked at her.

The others nodded and Jasmine sighed relieved.

Lindy continued, ''Well, as we arrived at Rumle Juice...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_We just entered Rumble Juice and I wanted to talk to Cole, as I realized that he wasn't there but someone else._

_It was Max behind the counter._

_What was he doing here? Didn't he have a job at the cinema?_

_Logan and Delia also seemed pretty confused about that._

_While the two sat down, I walked up to Max, who smiled at me._

_''Hey Lindy.'' He greeted me._

_Okay, that was really weird. He was so mad at Garrett and me before for ruining the cinema and now he smiled like that._

_''Hey Max. What are you doing here? Aren't you working at the cinema?'' I replied, confused._

_Max shook his head._

_''No. After Garrett relieved the thing with the popcorn, it's been closed and I got a job here.'' He said to me and it was scarry, how calm he was,_

_Especially since I was also one of the reasons for the closing of the cinema as I tried to make the Lindy- Licious._

_''Aren't you mad at us for that?'' I asked him a bit in disbelieve._

_Max looked confused at me and then chuckled._

_''Oh, you mean that. No, of course not. I'm totally over it. In fact, I actually also wanted to talk to Jasmine again. I was a brat to her and wanted to make it up. Do you know, where she is?'' He replied and I got even more shocked._

_Okay, something was definitely wron here or was I wrong?_

_I shook my head and told him, ''No. She didn't come with us. She had to clear something up.''_

_Max looked a bit sad but then his face lit up again._

_''Okay, no problem. I'll talk to her at school.'' He said to me and nodded._

_Then he added, ''Well, what do you want to order?''  
_

_I quickly shook my head and replied, ''You know, in fact I don't know it yet. I go and ask my brother and Delia. Be right back.''_

_With that I walked back to Delia and Logan who looked confused at me._

_I whispered to them, ''Something is wrong with Max.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That was the chapter :D Kinda a cliffy , sorry :D What'll happen next chapter?**

**Is really something wrong with Max or did he mean it? What will Jasmine think about it?**

**You'll find that out soon! :D**


	5. What are you talking about?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**Hope you guys like it and leave also a review! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_''No. After Garrett relieved the thing with the popcorn, it's been closed and I got a job here.'' He said to me and it was scarry, how calm he was,_

_Especially since I was also one of the reasons for the closing of the cinema as I tried to make the Lindy- Licious._

_''Aren't you mad at us for that?'' I asked him a bit in disbelieve._

_Max looked confused at me and then chuckled._

_''Oh, you mean that. No, of course not. I'm totally over it. In fact, I actually also wanted to talk to Jasmine again. I was a brat to her and wanted to make it up. Do you know, where she is?'' He replied and I got even more shocked._

_Okay, something was definitely wron here or was I wrong?_

_I shook my head and told him, ''No. She didn't come with us. She had to clear something up.''_

_Max looked a bit sad but then his face lit up again._

_''Okay, no problem. I'll talk to her at school.'' He said to me and nodded._

_Then he added, ''Well, what do you want to order?''  
_

_I quickly shook my head and replied, ''You know, in fact I don't know it yet. I go and ask my brother and Delia. Be right back.''_

_With that I walked back to Delia and Logan who looked confused at me._

_I whispered to them, ''Something is wrong with Max.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, did you guys find out, what's wrong with Max?'' Bob asked the kids and they shook their head.

''Not right away at least. It gave some complications first.'' Lindy replied and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

Some complications was good.

''Yeah and I had to suffer, because of it.'' She stated and the others rolled their eyes.

''Well, then you shouldn't have h-'' Logan started but Lindy cut him off.

''Guys! One thing after the other! You can't tell all the spoilers!'' She told them.

The others looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Lindy shrugged and added, ''If we tell such a story, we should do it right.''

The others looked confused at first but then nodded.

''Lindy is right. Well, I should continue the story now. Shortly before Lindy came back...''

**_Flashback_  
**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_Logan and I were sitting on the couch, waiting for Lindy to come back.  
_

_''Do you have any idea, what Max is doing here?'' Logan asked me and I shrugged._

_I honestly wasn't that much in the reason, why he was here._

_''Maybe, he just didn't want to wear tuxedo anymore to be disappointed by girls like Jasmine.'' I replied and Logan looked at me confused._

_Sometimes, that boy really was clueless._

_Before, I could say anything more, Lindy was finished talking with Max and walked up to us, looking kinda worried._

_What was wrong with her._

_As she was back to us, she whispered, ''Something is wrong with Max.''_

_Logan and I looked confused at each other and then back to Lindy._

_''What do you mean with 'something is wrong with him' ?'' Logan asked her and Lindy rolled her eyes._

_This time, I was on Logan's side. I didn't get it, either._

_''He said, that he's not mad at Garrett or Jasmine or me , even though Garrett and I made a mess at his cinema and Jasmine was tux- crushing on him and he wanted to talk to Jaz.'' Lindy stated._

_Oh, now I got it. Even though, it was still kinda stupid._

_''Well, isn't it good if he's not mad anymore?'' I asked her. ''It's better than having an enemy with a tuxedo.''_

_Lindy rolled her eyes at my blunt joke and looked for help at her twin brother._

_Logan shrugged and added, ''Delia is right Lindy. You're overreacting. Besides, before he hadn't talked to Jasmine, we won't find out anything anyway and Jasmine hasn't talked to us since school, because she wanted to talk to Garrett.''_

_Lindy groaned at us and Logan and I just shrugged._

_''You guys are impossible!'' She exclaimed mad._

_''Well, we are here. Means that we are possible.'' I stated and Lindy rolled her eyes again._

_We really loved Lindy, but sometimes she was overreacting._

_Before she could say anything more, Jasmine came through the doors of Rumble Juice._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''So you were mad at me, but you went to Rumble Juice?'' Garrett asked Jasmine, a bit in disbelieve.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at him.

''What has the one thing to do with the other?'' She replied and Garrett rolled his eyes.

''Could you stop fighting once?'' Logan asked annoyed and the both went silent.

''See, why I tied them up?'' Jenny asked amused and the others nodded.

Jenny had a good plan but those two were stubborn.

''Well,...'' Nora started. ''What happened, as Jasmine entered Rumble Juice?''

The group looked at each other with knowing looks. Well, except Garrett.

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, as I entered Rumble Juice...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_I was just entering Rumble Juice, after the talk with Garrett._

_I was still mad but I also wanted to spend some time with the others._

_They were sitting at our usual couch and since I thought, that they already have their Smoothies, I went to the register.**  
**_

_Who I saw there, shocked me._

_''Max?'' I asked in disbelieve._

_What was he doing here? Wasn't he working at the cinema._

_Max nodded and gave me one of the smiles, he always used at the cinema._

_''Hey Jasmine. Haven't seen each other in a while.'' He replied._

_Okay, that was a lie. It has only been a week or two, I think._

_''Uhm- yeah. Hey. Didn't know, that you're working here, now.'' I said to him, pretty confused._

_Max chuckled and I got even more confused._

_Shouldn't that guy hate me?_

_Well, but he also only liked me, because of my heels..._

_''Yeah, the cinema has been closed and I have a job here, now.'' Max replied and I nodded._

_I didn't really know what to say. He seemed so nice, even after what happened._

_Well, I better shouldn't start questioning and just play along or whatever._

_''Oh okay, I want a-'' Before I could finish my sentence, Max suddenly cut me off._

_''Uhm- before you order, Jaz. Can I ask you something?'' He asked me sweetly, with his winning smile._

_It did look kinda cute and I just nodded._

_What did he want to ask me?_

_''I know, that we had a rough start and everything but I was meaning to ask you, if you maybe want to go on a date with me for real this time?'' He asked me and my eyes went wide._

_Did he really just ask me that or was I imagining things?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D Haha sorry :D  
**

**What'll Jasmine say to Max? Yes or no?**

**Does Max really mean it?**

**Well, read more at the next chapter! :)**


	6. I- What?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**I actually wanted to post one yesterday but didn't have the time for it , because I went out :D  
**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy the chapter and leave also reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Uhm- yeah. Hey. Didn't know, that you're working here, now.'' I said to him, pretty confused._

_Max chuckled and I got even more confused._

_Shouldn't that guy hate me?_

_Well, but he also only liked me, because of my heels..._

_''Yeah, the cinema has been closed and I have a job here, now.'' Max replied and I nodded._

_I didn't really know what to say. He seemed so nice, even after what happened._

_Well, I better shouldn't start questioning and just play along or whatever._

_''Oh okay, I want a-'' Before I could finish my sentence, Max suddenly cut me off._

_''Uhm- before you order, Jaz. Can I ask you something?'' He asked me sweetly, with his winning smile._

_It did look kinda cute and I just nodded._

_What did he want to ask me?_

_''I know, that we had a rough start and everything but I was meaning to ask you, if you maybe want to go on a date with me for real this time?'' He asked me and my eyes went wide._

_Did he really just ask me that or was I imagining things?_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Max seriously asked you out after what happened at the cinema?'' Nora asked Jasmine in disbelieve.

Lindy was a bad liar and after a few days, she had also found out what happened at the cinema.

Jasmine nodded, looking down.

''Yeah, I know, right? That was so weird and J-'' Garrett started but Jasmine cut him off

''Could you please shut up? That's none of your business!'' She cried at him.

The others looked at each other and sighed, while Garrett went red.

Well, what happened then?

''Oh, I can tell you what happened.'' Garrett stated, now looking mad again.

''I went to Rumble Juice to stop being paranoid and spend some time with my friends...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_After I had kinda calmed down, I decided to go to Rumble Juice , too._

_I really acted stupid because of the whole tuxedo thing and Jasmine did apologize._

_Well, I kinda still had that crush on her and it was freaking me out. The whole situation._

_I sighed inside, just as I went through the doors of Rumble Juice._

_I saw Jasmine, standing at the counter and talking to Max._

___''Uhm- before you order, Jaz. Can I ask you something?'' Max asked Jasmine sweetly and my eyes went wide._

___What did that boy want from my girl?_

___Okay, Jasmine wasn't exactly my girl , but..._

___I didn't se Jasmine's look, but she nodded._

___Oh my god. What did Max want to ask? _

___I got really afraid right now and walked a bit closer, trying to do like I just wanted to go to the counter to order something._

_______''I know, that we had a rough start and everything but I was meaning to ask you, if you maybe want to go on a date with me for real this time?'' Max now asked Jasmine and my eyes went wide._

_______How could he ask out Jasmine?_

_______Shouldn't he hate us for what we did at the cinema?_

_______Why did he even have a job here?_

_______I had to do something, before Jasmine might say yes..._

_______Jasmine suddenly started, ''Max- I-''_

_______''She's not interested.'' I cut her off and I walked up to them._

_______Jasmine looked suddenly mad at me and Max looked confused in between us two._

_______''What are you doing, Garrett?'' Jasmine asked me, mad and I didn't answer._

_______I just looked at Max, who still looked confused at us._

_______He hold his hands up in defense and said, ''Sorry, dude. I didn't know, that you guys were together.''_

_______Well, we weren't but Max wouldn't come together with the girl, I was in love with._

_______Jasmine laughed and replied, ''Don't worry, Max. We're not together. Garrett is just playing stupid.''_

_______I looked at her in disbelieve. She didn't just say that._

_______I just wanted to snap something back, as Max grinned wide and asked Jasmine, ''So you want to go on a date?''_

_______That guy was trouble. I could see that._

_______Okay, actually not but I was freaking jealous!_

_______Jasmine smiled sweetly at him and replied, '' Of course. Pick me up at friday at 6.''_

_______Then she walked away from the counter and out of Rumble Juice._

_______I looked in shock after her and now just realized that Logan, Lindy and Delia were sitting on the couch, looking shocked at me._

_______I ignored it and ran after Jasmine, totally furious._

_______I caught her by the arm, right before she crossed the street and turned her around._

_______As Jasmine saw, that it was me, she looked mad._

_______''What do you want?'' She snapped at me and I rolled my eyes._

_______How could someone be like that and how could I still love that person?_

_______''How could you go on a date with Max?'' I asked her in disbelieve._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Well, what did Jasmine answer?'' Nora asked and Jasmine kinda went red.

Garrett looked still furious and the others sighed, while looking at Jasmine.

''Do I really have to tell that?' Jasmine asked and the others nodded.

Jasmine sighed and the others could see, that she didn't want to tell on, yet.

''How about I tell first, what happened in Rumble Juice then?'' Logan suggested.

The others nodded and now looked at him.

Jasmine shot him a thankful look.

Logan started, ''Well, as Jasmine and Garrett stomped out...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_After Jasmine and Garrett had ran out, Lindy Delia and I looked shocked at each other._

_Did those two really just fight, because Jasmine agreed to go on a date with Max?_

_''Wow.'' Lindy stated after a while and I could just nod._

_''Did that really just happen?'' Delia added and I nodded again._

_I didn't really know what to say and normally, I always had to say something._

_I never saw our two best friends like this._

_''It's already creepy that Max asked Jasmine out again but it's even creepier that it bothered Garrett so much.'' I stated and Delia and Lindy nodded._

_How right I was with that._

_If I was Max, I would've never asked Jasmine out after what happened._

_Well, I would never ask Jasmine out anyway since she was like a sister to me, but..._

_That wasn't the point._

_This was about Jasmine and Garrett and there was something really wrong but what?_

_Lindy looked questioning at Delia and me and we looked confused back._

_''What should we do now?'' She asked us and Delia and I also looked puzzled as her._

_Good question. Next question._

_What were we supposed to do after what happened?_

_**Flashback end**_


	7. Why?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**Only needed two days again :D**

**Haha okay, I stop with that :D**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Wow.'' Lindy stated after a while and I could just nod._

_''Did that really just happen?'' Delia added and I nodded again._

_I didn't really know what to say and normally, I always had to say something._

_I never saw our two best friends like this._

_''It's already creepy that Max asked Jasmine out again but it's even creepier that it bothered Garrett so much.'' I stated and Delia and Lindy nodded._

_How right I was with that._

_If I was Max, I would've never asked Jasmine out after what happened._

_Well, I would never ask Jasmine out anyway since she was like a sister to me, but..._

_That wasn't the point._

_This was about Jasmine and Garrett and there was something really wrong but what?_

_Lindy looked questioning at Delia and me and we looked confused back._

_''What should we do now?'' She asked us and Delia and I also looked puzzled as her._

_Good question. Next question._

_What were we supposed to do after what happened?_

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_Lindy, Delia and I were sitting there now, pretty shocked and stunned._

_Jasmine and Garrett really did just fight and it was pretty obvious why._

_Garrett was damn jealous of Max, asking Jasmine out._

_''Why did Garrett act that jealous? Jasmine can go out with whoever she wants.'' Lindy stated and Delia and I nodded._

_I looked to Max, who also looked a bit confused at the now closed door of Rumble Juice._

_Well, who could blame the guy. He probably didn't get what was even wrong._

_''This is weird but I have the feeling that Garrett feels something for Jasmine.'' Delia said and we looked a bit shocked at her._

_Don't get me wrong. Jasmine is pretty and so on but the thought of the two-  
_

_We five were best friends since years and that was just so weird._

_Lindy seemed to think the same as me and shuddered a bit._

_''Or.'' Lindy suggested. ''He was just playing the overprotective big brother.''_

_I nodded. That sounded better then what Delia said._

_Even if it sounded less realistic._

_''Yeah. That sounds more normal.'' Delia stated and I nodded._

_I had no idea what to say._

_This was just really confusing but I had to talk to Garrett._

_I sighed and stood up._

_Lindy looked at me warning and then told me, ''They're still talking outside.''  
_

_I groaned at that and sat back down._

_''What are we supposed to do? Waiting until they're finished with shouting at each other outside?'' I asked them._

_Lindy and Delia looked at me with a 'Yes, exactly that' look and I groaned again._

_We might have to get some sleepings back to wait till they're finished with arguing._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Seriously? We might have to get sleeping bags? What kind of a best friend you are?'' Garrett asked Logan in disbelieve.

Logan just shrugged, not really looking guilty.

''A honest best friend. You guys don't fight often, but when you fight, it can take an eternity.'' He replied.

Garrett and Jasmine didn't reply anything at that. They knew that Logan was right.

''Well, what did actually happen with you two outside?'' Nora asked the two, now also really curious.

Jasmine and Garrett both went red.

Garrett stated, ''I already told the first part. Jasmine has to tell on.''**  
**

Jasmine groaned but everybody waited for her to tell the story on.

''Fine.'' She told them. ''Well, as Garrett came outside and turned me around...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''What do you want?'' I snapped at him and he rolled my eyes._

_I really didn't get Garrett's problem, right now._

_''How could you go on a date with Max?'' He asked me in disbelieve._

_Did he mean this question really serious? What was his problem?_

_''I can go out with whoever I want. What is your problem with me, going out with Max?'' I replied, angry._

_Garrett rolled his eyes again and I looked even more confused._

_''He's evil!'' Garrett exclaimed and this time I rolled my eyes._

_Max seemed everything but evil._

_Let's be honest. Lindy and Garrett really did a mess at the cinema and I also wasn't nice to him at first._

_Of course, he was mad at first._

_''He's not evil because he was angry of you guys, destroying the cinema!'' I cried at him._

_Garrett looked at me in disbelieve but I was really in a rage now._

_''Oh yeah and what was as he cancelled your date, because you didn't wear heels?!'' Garrett replied and my eyes went wide._

_Okay, I kinda forgot that, but- _

_''Well, he said that he's sorry about what happened and I believe him. I also acted stupid because of tux crushing on him but guess what? He's also cute without a tux!'' I told him angry._

_That hit the nerve at Garrett._

_He was bright red of anger now and chocked out, ''Well but I'm not okay with it!''_

_I laughed out loud at that comment. Seriously?_

_''And why should I care?'' I replied , still laughing a bit._

_Garrett looked at me in disbelieve._

_''Maybe, because I'm your best friend and you should also hear me out!'' He cried at me and I almost jumped back._

_Okay, he was going way to far now._

_I took the step back to him and then told him, ''You have nothing to tell me. I don't care what you think and I already heard you out and guess what? I think that you're talking crap. You can say what you want, I'll go out with Max no matter what.''_

_With that, I started to walk away from him, being really angry._

_How could Garrett do that to me? I thought he was a real best friend._

_Well, I kinda said yes to Max, because- Nevermind._

_Suddenly Garrett cried after me, ''Fine. Have it your way but he is evil and I'm pretty sure that you'll end broken hearted but guess what? You can't come to me then to cry yourself out at my shoulder!''_

_I shortly stopped and felt tears in my eyes._

_Stay strong Jasmine. Don't let this get to you._

_I took a deep breath and continued walking away from Garrett._

_He wouldn't see me weak after that action._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**That was it! Hope you guys liked it! :D**

**Big thanks to Grace- 1997 for the help at the chapter! :)**

**You should definitely check her stories out! :)**


	8. Everything okay?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**I really try to keep this story up and I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :)**

**10 Reviews for one chapter. Wow. I never had that before. You guys are so amazing! :D**

**I hope that I get many more for this chapter! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''And why should I care?'' I replied , still laughing a bit._

_Garrett looked at me in disbelieve._

_''Maybe, because I'm your best friend and you should also hear me out!'' He cried at me and I almost jumped back._

_Okay, he was going way to far now._

_I took the step back to him and then told him, ''You have nothing to tell me. I don't care what you think and I already heard you out and guess what? I think that you're talking crap. You can say what you want, I'll go out with Max no matter what.''_

_With that, I started to walk away from him, being really angry._

_How could Garrett do that to me? I thought he was a real best friend._

_Well, I kinda said yes to Max, because- Nevermind._

_Suddenly Garrett cried after me, ''Fine. Have it your way but he is evil and I'm pretty sure that you'll end broken hearted but guess what? You can't come to me then to cry yourself out at my shoulder!''_

_I shortly stopped and felt tears in my eyes._

_Stay strong Jasmine. Don't let this get to you._

_I took a deep breath and continued walking away from Garrett._

_He wouldn't see me weak after that action._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Wow. You guys really went in outrage and you didn't realize at that time about your feelings for each other?'' Bob asked and Jasmine and Garrett went bright red.

Jasmine's little cousin giggled on the couch and Jasmine glared at her.

''No, they didn't.'' Logan replied for his two best friends.

Lindy and Delia nodded, eagerly.

Jasmine and Garrett on the other hand just didn't say anything anymore.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked in to the round.

Lindy looked at Delia and Logan and sighed then.

''Seems like I'm going to tell on. Well, at the next day at school at our lockers...''

_**Flashback **_

_**Lindy's POV:**_

_I was the next day at school with Lindy and Delia at our lockers. _

_I was fixing my outfit in the mirror in the locker, while thinking about what happened, yesterday.**  
**_

_We hadn't seen Jasmine or Garrett so far and it was really creepy._

_Normally, they would've already been with us by now and Jasmine also didn't pick up her phone, yesterday._

_Neither did Garrett , like Logan told me._

_''Okay, what should we do? Those guys are acting really weird and we have to find out, why!'' I exclaimed, frustrated._

_I really just wanted my best friends back and to know, what happened._

_This was everything but normal and everybody knew it._

_Delia shrugged and replied, ''Maye we should lock them in to a closet without anything un-''_

_''NO!'' Logan and I cried at the same time, cutting her off._

_Delia just shrugged again._

_''Fine. If you don't want to find it out like that.'' Delia stated and I rolled my eyes._

_I looked around again, in hope to see Garrett and Jasmine somewhere but they were nowhere to be seen._

_Just as I wanted to ask Logan and Delia something again, Jasmine walked up but she wasn't alone._

_Max was with her and the two were talking and laughing._

_Delia, Logan and I looked at each other._

_Then Logan greeted Jasmine loud, ''Hey Jaz.''_

_Jaz turned around to us, whispered something to Max and then walked up to us smiling._

_''You look pretty happy for the fact that Garrett and you fought yesterday.'' Delia just blurted out and I glared at her._

_I expected Jasmine to be offended but she just shrugged._

_Okay, what was wrong with that girl?_

_''Well, we fought and I couldn't care less about him, right now.'' She replied._

_We other three looked at each other again._

_''Normally you hate it to fight with Garrett, Jasmine.'' Logan stated and Jasmine shrugged._

_Well, but I could see some tears in her eyes._

_''He really hurt me guys and I really don't want to talk about it. Garrett is history for me, after what he did. I have to go to class now. I see you guys later.'' She told us and then walked away._

_Delia , Logan and I looked shocked at each other._

_Then suddenly we saw Garrett, walking around the corner, looking really depressed._

_''You heard what she said?'' Delia just asked and Garrett nodded, looking down._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

Lindy made a break as she saw that Garrett swallowed hard and Jasmine had tears in her eyes again.

''Oho. Why did you say that Jasmine? That wasn't nice!'' Jasmine's little cousin suddenly asked, confused.

She was right. It wasn't nice and Jasmine knew that.

''Yeah. Why did you say that?'' Garrett repeated the question.

Jasmine looked down and sighed.

''You weren't supposed to hear that.'' She replied and Garrett looked a bit in disbelieve.

''Wow. So you wanted to keep it a secret from me , what a terrible person I am?'' Garrett asked her angry.

Jasmine just looked down and didn't reply.

''Uhm , guys. How about you go on with the story?'' Nora asked, totally feeling the awkwardness.

The others nodded and then suddenly Jasmine spoke up again.

''I tell on. As I went away after telling the guys that...''

* * *

**That was it already. Sorry that it's not that long. The next chapter will be longer, promised! :D**

**See you guys at the next chapter! :)**


	9. What am I supposed to do?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**I didn't get that much reviews for the chapter and I hope that this will change with the next chapter.**

**I know that the last one wasn't that good :/**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

''Oho. Why did you say that Jasmine? That wasn't nice!'' Jasmine's little cousin suddenly asked, confused.

She was right. It wasn't nice and Jasmine knew that.

''Yeah. Why did you say that?'' Garrett repeated the question.

Jasmine looked down and sighed.

''You weren't supposed to hear that.'' She replied and Garrett looked a bit in disbelieve.

''Wow. So you wanted to keep it a secret from me , what a terrible person I am?'' Garrett asked her angry.

Jasmine just looked down and didn't reply.

''Uhm , guys. How about you go on with the story?'' Nora asked, totally feeling the awkwardness.

The others nodded and then suddenly Jasmine spoke up again.

''I tell on. As I went away after telling the guys that...''

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

___''He really hurt me guys and I really don't want to talk about it. Garrett is history for me, after what he did. I have to go to class now. I see you guys later.'' I told them and then walked away._

___I didn't need to look back to see their shocked faces._

___Well, but Garrett made me really angry, even though he was still kinda cute..._

_Stop thinking like that Jaz. You will go out with Max soon._

_I sighed and walked to my locker, while still thinking about what happened yesterday._

_Garrett really shouldn't have acted like that and I had all good reasons to be angry._

_How would the others have reacted in such a situation like this?_

_I bet that they wouldn't have reacted better at all._

_This time I groaned, just as Max asked me from behind, ''Is everything okay , Jasmine?''  
_

_I took a deep breath and then turned around with a forced smile._

_Max did look a bit worried at me, even though he had no reason , to._

_He wasn't the problem. Garrett said he was but he wasn't._

_My only problem was Garrett right now._

_''Yeah. I'm just still mad at Garrett. A best friend should act different.'' I stated and Max nodded, understandingly._

_Yes, I told him what happened and how I felt after that._

_He deserved to know, since we were going out._

_At least one person, who understood me and Garrett said, he was evil._

_''Maybe he isn't a right friend, if he did something like that. I mean, I know that you guys are best friends since years but how much does the friendship mean to him when he acts like that?'' He replied.  
_

_I flinched at that comment._

_I hated it to admit it but Max was probably right._

_Was Garrett a real friend?_

_Okay, wait a seond. What was I thinking?_

_I knew Garrett so much longer and I shouldn't think like that._

_I wanted something from Max. A bit at least, but Garrett was still actually my best friend._

_Well, but I was still angry._

_I sighed and then told Max, ''I don't know. Maybe he had just a bad day or something like this. I don't want to end a friendship just like that but I have to think about it. Well, and now I have to go to class.''_

_Max nodded but he didn't look as understanding as before._

_''Okay.'' He said. ''I walk you there.''_

_I nodded and we walked to my next class and I was only more confused._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You really had to have feelings for Garrett already there, if you wanted to forgive him after that action.'' Logan stated.

All the girls / woman in the room rolled their eyes at him.

''Or I just wanted to not destroy a friendship of so many years.'' Jasmine snapped at Logan.**  
**

Logan looked a bit offended at her and didn't say anything anymore.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and tried to cross her arms but then realized that she was still tied up.

Nora looked now questioning at Lindy and Delia.

''What did happen after Jasmine left and you guys asked Garrett, if he heard what Jasmine said?'' She asked them.

Lindy and Delia looked at each other and then to the two boys.

''I tell on.'' Garrett suddenly said and all eyes were at him now.

He sighed and continued , ''As Delia asked me that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

___''You heard what she said?'' Delia just asked and I nodded, looking down._

___I had heard every single word and it damn hurt._

___The girl I loved didn't even want to be friends with me anymore and that all, because I was so stupid._

___Well, I still thought that Max was bad but I didn't want to lose her as a friend._

___Lindy gasped and then told me, ''Garrett, I'm so sorry for you. Jasmine probably didn't mean it.''_

___I shook my head and then looked up to my friends._

___She had all rights to mean it. I was an ass._

___''No, she probably did mean it and I can't blame her. What I did yesterday was stupid and I shouldn't have done that at all.'' I stated._

___Delia, Lindy and Logan looked shocked at me._

___Well, they didn't know why I did it and I also really didn't want to talk about it._

___''Well, why did you do it?'' Logan asked me, confused._

___I groaned inside. Of course, one of them would ask._

___Well, I had to answer something._

___Think Garrett. I was a bad liar but I also couldn't tell them the whole truth._

___''I don't like Max and he also doesn't seem right for her. That's why I did it.'' I replied._

___Well, that wasn't a lie at all._

___It just wasn't the whole truth but a part of it._

___I really couldn't stand Max. Even before he asked Jasmine out and now I hated him._

___Delia looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

___''Are you sure that it's only because of that?'' She questioned me._

___I quickly nodded and tried to make a disgusted face, thinking about Max._

___''He is a brat.'' I stated._

___Lindy looked also a bit confused at me._

___''Well, actually we two were the ones who acted like brats in the cinema, he worked. Maybe he isn't that bad and he really does like Jasmine.'' Lindy suggested._

___No, that couldn't be. I didn't want to believe that._

___Well, but maybe I had to._

___I didn't want to lose Jaz as a friend and if it means, to get along with Max or at least accept him..._

___I sighed and looked down again._

___''I don't know about Max, still but I also don't want to fight with Jaz.'' I stated and looked still to the ground._

___ I really didn't want to see the faces of the others right now._

___The whole thing was already bad and embarassing enough._

___How could I've done that, yesterday?_

___Well, actually how could Jasmine not believe me?_

___Was she really feeling that way for him?_

___''Well, then you have to apologize to her.'' Delia said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes._

___I looked at her with a 'You don't say' look and she held her hands up in defense._

___Well, if she did. I had to accept it, sadly._

___''How am I supposed to do that? She hates me!'' I exclaimed, frustrated._

___Logan then put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up._

___''Dude. We'll find a way. This isn't only important to you. We also don't want you guys to fight.'' He replied and I nodded._

___I did feel a bit better with my best friends helping me but will it work?_

**___Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Am I right if I say that it didn't work?'' Bob asked with raised eyebrows.

The group looked at each other.

''Well, the story isn't finished, yet. There is still a lot of drama to come.'' Delia replied and the others of the group nodded.

Jasmine's cousin Stacy was now also looking confused.

''I want to know what happened!'' She cried, disappointed and jumped up and down on the couch again.

Lindy couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl.

''You will, soon.'' She replied and Stacy nodded, sitting down but crossing her arms.

Garrett looked a bit confused at the little girl.

''Now, I know what you meant as you said that your cousin is really curious.'' He stated to Jasmine for the first time this evening.

Jasmine didn't say anything.

She just stared somewhere on to the floor.

The rest of the group looked at each other and sighed.

''Well, I continue the story.'' Lindy then suddenly spoke up. ''After school, Delia and I tried to talk to Jasmine...''

* * *

**That was it! 550 words longer and hopefully better! :D I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**


	10. We know

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**It's weekend and I don't know if a new chapter will come until monday!  
**

**Well, but I hope that you'll enjoy this one and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you guys so much for the 7 reviews on the last chapter! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''Well, the story isn't finished, yet. There is still a lot of drama to come.'' Delia replied and the others of the group nodded._

_Jasmine's cousin Stacy was now also looking confused._

_''I want to know what happened!'' She cried, disappointed and jumped up and down on the couch again._

_Lindy couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl._

_''You will, soon.'' She replied and Stacy nodded, sitting down but crossing her arms._

_Garrett looked a bit confused at the little girl._

_''Now, I know what you meant as you said that your cousin is really curious.'' He stated to Jasmine for the first time this evening._

_Jasmine didn't say anything._

_She just stared somewhere on to the floor._

_The rest of the group looked at each other and sighed._

_''Well, I continue the story.'' Lindy then suddenly spoke up. ''After school, Delia and I tried to talk to Jasmine...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_After our last lesson, Jasmine quickly disappeared out of the classroom._

_She didn't seem in the mood to talk but Delia and I couldn't care less at the moment._

_What she did to Garrett earlier really wasn't nice and he was pretty finished, because of her._

_''Let's go to her locker. Maybe she's still there.'' I suggested and Delia nodded._

_Well, I surprisingly was right and Jasmine was standing there, but not alone, again._

_She was talking to Max and laughing._

_What were those guys talking about and why were they both laughing?_

_Delia and I looked at each other , nodded and then walked up to them._

_As Jasmine saw us, her eyes widened a bit but I completely ignored it._

_''Jasmine, can we talk to you for a minute? Alone?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine looked at us with raised eyebrows and Max, who also turned around now chuckled._

_''It's okay. I see you later for our date.'' He told her, kissed her cheek and then walked away._

_I looked shortly after Max and as he was out of sight, I turned back to Jasmine._

_''What do you guys want?'' Jasmine asked us, confused._

_Delia rolled her eyes and then replied, ''We want to know why you did this to Garrett.''_

_Jasmine flinched at Garrett's name , but I ignored it._

_She really acted pretty stupid and it wasn't fair, what she did._

_Garrett really didn't deserve that and neither of us knew why he did what he did , but it definitely wasn't to hurt Jasmine._

_Jasmine put her hands on her hips and then replied, ''You guys know that he hurt me with what he did, yesterday.'' _

_Yes, we already knew that since she told it us more than once._

_''Jasmine, we do understand that you're hurt but is it really worth it to give up a friendship like this up? I mean you do have your date with Max and Garrett didn't say anything anymore. You guys are best friends!'' I exclaimed, trying to convince her._

_Well, but Jasmine seemed everything but convinced._

_''Well, but that doesn't change what happened.'' She stated._

_Delia and I looked even more worried at each other than before. _

_Sometimes, Jasmine could really be totally stubborn._

_''Yeah, but that also doesn't change what you guys have. You really want to give up the friendship with Garrett because of one stupid mistake?'' Delia replied._

_Jasmine this time didn't say anything._

_Then she sighed again and told us, ''Okay, look. I got your point and you might be right at some point but he also tried to make me think that Max is a bad person what he definitely isn't. I really like Max and I also like Garrett as a friend but I don't know what I should do. I have to think about this.''_

_As soon as she was finished, she took her bag and then walked away._

_Delia and I looked a bit stunned after her, not really knowing what to say or to do._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You don't only like Garrett like a friend!'' Jasmine's cousin cried and Jasmine went bright red.

Well, Garrett luckily didn't see it and Jasmine didn't answer to that.

Lindy looked at her two best friends and sighed.

Sometimes those two really were totally stubborn, like right now.

Logan also looked at them and then at his parents.

'''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked, even more curious then before.

''Yeah this is like a really good movie.'' Bob added and now also waited for someone to continue.

Delia chuckled and replied, ''I think more like a tragic comedy.''

Everybody shot her a look and she just shrugged.

Well, nobody really seemed like wanting to continue.

Garrett groaned, who was tired of being tied up.

''I'll continue.'' He told the others. ''Well, after school Logan and I went down here...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''We really couldn't have stopped at Rumble Juice shortly to get some smoothies?'' Logan asked me, a bit mad as we were walking down the basement._

_He really didn't get it. I couldn't go there._

_''As long as Max, who ruined my friendship with Jasmine is there, I don't want to go there anymore.'' I replied, determining.  
_

_Well, and my chance with Jasmine if I ever had one._

_Okay, that wasn't really the point, but still._

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and then told me, ''You're overreacting. You didn't even try to apologize , yet.''_

_I looked at Logan in disbelieve and he kinda shrugged._

_''Apologizing? For what? For trying to hold her up from coming together with an ass?'' I asked him , angry._

_I really didn't see any reason to apologize in that point._

_Logan shrugged and replied, ''I didn't say that you really have a reason to apologize but Jasmine is mad and if you ever want to be friends with her again, you might have to apologize anyway.''_

_I groaned and sat down on the couch, not saying anything._

_I knew that Logan was kinda right but I didn't really want to admit that._

_I sighed and then told him after a while, ''Max has something that I don't like that he has it, but I don't know what.'' _

_Well, I kinda knew what was mainly bothering me about him, but-_

_Logan chuckled and sat down to me as well._

_I looked confused at him and he said to me, ''I know what he has, what you want to have. He has Jasmine and you can't stand that, Garrett.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Cliffy! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


	11. Say what?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**Well, I told you that the new chapter probably will come today and here it is :)**

**Hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and then told me, ''You're overreacting. You didn't even try to apologize , yet.''_

_I looked at Logan in disbelieve and he kinda shrugged._

_''Apologizing? For what? For trying to hold her up from coming together with an ass?'' I asked him , angry._

_I really didn't see any reason to apologize in that point._

_Logan shrugged and replied, ''I didn't say that you really have a reason to apologize but Jasmine is mad and if you ever want to be friends with her again, you might have to apologize anyway.''_

_I groaned and sat down on the couch, not saying anything._

_I knew that Logan was kinda right but I didn't really want to admit that._

_I sighed and then told him after a while, ''Max has something that I don't like that he has it, but I don't know what.''_

_Well, I kinda knew what was mainly bothering me about him, but-_

_Logan chuckled and sat down to me as well._

_I looked confused at him and he said to me, ''I know what he has, what you want to have. He has Jasmine and you can't stand that, Garrett.''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_I looked shocked at Logan but in the moment he said it, I knew that it was right._

_My jealously might have costed me my friendship with Jasmine and I really didn't want that._

_I loved her and it wasn't really fair that Max could have her but if I really wanted to stay friends with her, I had to accept it._

_Logan looked at me waiting and I sighed loud._

_''I don't know. I mean, yes I am jealous and you are right with that but I don't know what to do.'' I stated and sighed again._

_Why was this all so damn complicated? _

_Couldn't it be easy for once?_

_Logan rolled his eyes at me and then told me, ''Apologizing would be a start. You guys shouldn't be like that and you know that.''_

_I groaned in response and really wanted to slam my head against the table._

_Well, even though I knew that Logan was right._

_I had to apologize to Jasmine. I had to save our friendship._

_Well, but what if-?_

_''What if it is to late? What if she doesn't accept the apology and really doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore?'' I asked and looked up to Logan._

_He also didn't seem to know at first what to say._

_''Well, you have to find out.'' Logan then replied and I sighed._

_Yeah, I had to find out and how?_

_''You have to talk to her. It is also affecting the group and that is not good for none of us, but especially not for you two..'' Logan added and I sighed but nodded._

_''You're right. I think , I should talk to her, right now.'' I stated and Logan nodded this time._

_I stood up and looked at him thankfully._

_''Thanks, dude.'' I told him and Logan grinned._

_He patted my back and then replied, ''Anytime, Garrett.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

Jasmine looked a bit down after Garrett had finished and Garrett looked a bit hurt.**  
**

''Well, and you guys are tied up, now because you didn't make up?'' Bob asked.

The whole group shook their head and Jenny as well.

''If it would've been like that. We would've known what this is all about.'' Logan stated and this time the others nodded.

Now, the Watson parents looked pretty confused.

''Well, what happened then?'' Nora asked .

Now, the whole group looked knowing at each other and sighed.

Jasmine then told them, ''I tell the story on. Well, after the talk with Delia and Lindy...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_After the talk with Lindy and Delia, I went home to get ready for my date with Max._

_I really couldn't believe that Delia and Lindy even were kinda for Garrett._

_They saw what happened and still wanted me to completely forgive him._

_I honestly had no idea, if I could do that after what happened._

_Garrett really did hurt me and I actually didn't want to destroy our friendship but I also didn't know what to do._

_I sighed and went around the corner, as suddenly- _

_There was standing Max, but he wasn't alone._

_With him was Sherri and they were- KISSING!_

_''Max?'' I cried in disbelieve and the two quickly broke apart._

_I expected him to look guilty but he just smirked._

_''Hey Jasmine.'' He replied, calm and I couldn't believe my eyes._

_He even put an arm around Sherri and I felt like tearing up._

_Max was cheating on me! RIght before our first real date!_

_Oh my god. Garrett was right._

_Sherri was also smirking and now I got, what Lindy meant with she is evil._

_What was she even still doing here?_

_''How could you do that to me?'' I asked Max in disbelieve._

_Max didn't look sorry at all and Sherri smirked._

_Then she told me, ''Well, I'm prettier then you, cooler and so much better. Of course, you're only his second choice.''_

_Max let out a sniffled laugh and then added, ''No choice would fit better. I actually just wanted to use you , Jasmine to get you away from your friends and hurt Garrett b-''_

_CRACK!_

_You heard how Max's nose broke, where Garrett who had just come up punched him._

_Max looked shocked at him and blood was dripping out of his nose._

_I looked shocked and amazed at Garrett._

_Sherri looked terrified at Garrett and then told Max, ''Let's go, Maxie. It's not worth it.''_

_Max starred angry at Garrett but let him self be dragged away._

_As they finally were away, I looked to Garrett who looked angry after him._

_''Wow.'' I stated and Garrett looked guilty at me._

_I've never seen him like this, but I kinda ... liked it._

_''Jasmine, I actually came here to tell you, how sorry I am. Well, now it seems like I was right with Max but I still am sorry. I shouldn't have acted like this.'' Garrett stated and looked guilty at me._

_I looked at him in disbelieve._

_That guy just helped me with the jerk Max and still apologized._

_Garrett sometimes was so cute. Okay, he was always cute and I couldn't believe that he just did that._

_I saw some blood on his fist still._

_''Garrett.'' I started and he looked worried at me. ''Of course, I'll forgive you. You saved me from that idiot and his evil girlfriend. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you at first. You were right.''_

_Garrett smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking even cuter._

_Why did I even start something with Max? I must've been totally crazy and stupid._

_''I forgive you, too. I know that you were mad and that I shouldn't have acted like this. Friends?'' He replied, putting his arms out._

_I smiled and nodded._

_Then I added, ''Best friends.'' and hugged him._

_We stood there for two minutes, hugging and I felt tingling all over my body._

_As we broke apart, Garrett winced a bit and looked at his hand._

_I raised an eyebrow and then chuckled._

_Then I told him, ''Let's go to me and nurse your hand. I'm pretty sure that you broke Max's nose but your hand didn't seem to got away that good.''_

_Garrett chuckled and nodded._

_With that, we went to me ._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**Don't worry! The story isn't over , yet! :D**

**Hope you guys liked it!**


	12. Who's going to babysit?

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Here comes a new chapter from me for you! :D**

**I also made an account on polyvore now for outfits of the girls of the group! :D**

**I hope that you'll like them and the links are always on my profile! :D**

**Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Garrett.'' I started and he looked worried at me. ''Of course, I'll forgive you. You saved me from that idiot and his evil girlfriend. I am so sorry that I didn't believe you at first. You were right.''_

_Garrett smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking even cuter._

_Why did I even start something with Max? I must've been totally crazy and stupid._

_''I forgive you, too. I know that you were mad and that I shouldn't have acted like this. Friends?'' He replied, putting his arms out._

_I smiled and nodded._

_Then I added, ''Best friends.'' and hugged him._

_We stood there for two minutes, hugging and I felt tingling all over my body._

_As we broke apart, Garrett winced a bit and looked at his hand._

_I raised an eyebrow and then chuckled._

_Then I told him, ''Let's go to me and nurse your hand. I'm pretty sure that you broke Max's nose but your hand didn't seem to got away that good.''_

_Garrett chuckled and nodded._

_With that, we went to me ._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Awww, it's so cute how you guys made up.'' Lindy stated.

Garrett and Jasmine blushed and looked down, not saying anything.

They didn't really know what to say to that anyway.

''Well, but you guys made up, right? What did happen that you guys thought again?'' Nora asked them confused.

Jasmine sighed and looked at her little cousin Stacy, who grinned wide.

''Well, it did work out great at first the first days..'' She stated. ''But then at saturday a week ago...''

_**Flashback **_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I just woke up at saturday and started to get ready for the day._

_I put out some clothes and went in to the bathroom to shower and change. **(AN: Link on my profile)**_

_After I was finished, I also applied some Make Up and curled my hair._

_''Looking good, Jasmine.'' I told myself and smiled._

_I was meeting up today with the guys at Rumble Juice and it was my first time to go there again and I wanted to show Max, how much I was over him._

_He totally hurt me and his stupid actions also had almost destroyed the friendship of Garrett and me._

_We were now luckily friends again and everything was good, but it was still a bit weird._

_Well, and since I was over Max, I started to notice some things about Garrett._

_I sighed and took my bag from my chair._

_I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend like this. That wasn't okay._

_Then I walked downstairs and in to the kitchen to grab something to eat._

_My mom was sitting on the table, eating some french toasts and I sat down to her._

_She smiled at me and then asked, ''Hey Sweetheart. Where are you going?''_

_I almost rolled my eyes. I tol her at least a million times._

_''I'm going out with the group to Rumble Juice.'' I replied and this time my mom nodded._

_I took a french toast and started eating._

_Then my mom suddenly told me, ''You do know that your little cousin Stacy comes the next friday?''_

_Ouh. I kinda forgot that._

_My mom saw my look and then sighed and added, ''You have to babysit her, Jaz. Your dad and me have to work!''_

_I looked at her shocked._

_''Friday is group day!'' I exclaimed, mad._

_I never missed a group day and I really didn't want to miss it , now._

_My mom rolled her eyes at me and then asked, ''Then ask the group to come over. You can do a sleepover or so. Besides, Stacy isn't that bad.''_

_Yeah, sure. I really loved my little cousin, but she can be really determining.  
_

_Well, but I saw that I already lost the battle, sadly._

_I grumbled a ''Fine.'' and then stood up._

_I was pretty sure that none of the group was interested in babysitting Stacy with me._

_I still remembered the last time as we tried to babysit her together..._

_Shuddering at the thought, I went out of the kitchen in a bad mood, put my shoes on and then went out of the house to meet up with the guys._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''She doesn't seem that bad, now, that she finally got you guys to talk.'' Delia stated and grinned at Stacy, who grinned back.

Jasmine and Garrett both glared at her, while the others were chuckling.

''Well, that explains why Stacy is here, but that still doesn't explain the being tied up and so on.'' Nora said and the group sighed.

Yeah, the story wasn't over at all.

''I can tell the story on.'' Garrett replied. ''Well, Logan and I were at Rumble Juice before the others and...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Logan and I were at Rumble Juice, waiting for the girls to come._

_Lindy actually should've come with Logan , but she still wasn't ready as he went out of home._

_Well, and being Logan, he was to lazy to wait._

_Where Delia was? We also didn't know._

_Where Jasmine was? She just wrote us a SMS that she comes in a half hour._

_Jasmine... I couldn't get her out of my head anymore and it was realy hard to not think about her, since I saw her so often._

_Well, she was single again and everything, but..._

_I sighed as Logan looked a bit weird at me._

_''Is e-'' ''Hey guys!'' Delia luckily interrupted him, walking up with Lindy. **(AN: Links to their outfits on my profile as well)**_

_I sighed relieved._

_''Hey to you, too. Where is Jasmine?'' I replied._

_Delia and Lindy shot each other a look and then shrugged._

_''She should be here any minute. She wrote us, but said that we should already go.'' Lindy said._

_I nodded and sighed inside. Why did she need so long?_

_Before, Logan could ask me something again, Jasmine suddenly greeted us from behind, ''Hey!''_

_I turned around and smiled at her._

_She looked beautiful as always and was smiling, but it looked more like a forced smile._

_''Hey Jasmine. Is everything okay? You look a bit stressed.'' Delia asked, before I could even open my mouth._

_Jasmine groaned and flopped down besides me on the couch._

_''My cousin Stacy is coming at friday and I have to babysit her over the weekend.'' She replied and we all looked at each other._

_We remembered her little cousin all to well and we could understand her, why she was looking like that._

_Then she looked pleading at us._

_''My mom said that we could have a sleepover at the weekend, if you also help me. Pretty please?'' She added._

_We all looked at each other with a bit worried faces._

_''Uhm-'' Lindy started. ''I don't know , if that's such a good idea.'' _

_Jasmine looked down._

_''No offense, but you're little cousin is not really an angel.'' Delia added._

_Jasmine didn't even dare to glare at her for that, since she knew that it was true._

_She just continued looking down._

_Logan sighed and added, ''I also have- things to do.''_

_Jasmine groaned and then told the guys, ''Thank you really much for the help!''_

_She was mad and you could see that._

_I also didn't like Stacy that much, but I also didn't want to leave her alone with her._

_I could imagine, how this will turn out and I really didn't want that for her._

_Jasmine looked pleading at me and I sighed._

_''I'll help you, babysitting her.'' I told her and Jasmine squealed._

_She hugged me and cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I so own you, Garrett! You are the best!''_

_I smiled a bit, while I felt my thoughts going crazy from the thought._

_Lindy, Logan and Delia were looking thankfully at me._

_That'll be a weekend next week._

**_Flashback end_**


	13. The babysitting

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Well, they weren't as much as usual, but I was still happy! :D**

**Here comes the new chapter from me! :)**

**Well, hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''No offense, but you're little cousin is not really an angel.'' Delia added._

_Jasmine didn't even dare to glare at her for that, since she knew that it was true._

_She just continued looking down._

_Logan sighed and added, ''I also have- things to do.''_

_Jasmine groaned and then told the guys, ''Thank you really much for the help!''_

_She was mad and you could see that._

_I also didn't like Stacy that much, but I also didn't want to leave her alone with her._

_I could imagine, how this will turn out and I really didn't want that for her._

_Jasmine looked pleading at me and I sighed._

_''I'll help you, babysitting her.'' I told her and Jasmine squealed._

_She hugged me and cried, ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I so own you, Garrett! You are the best!''_

_I smiled a bit, while I felt my thoughts going crazy from the thought._

_Lindy, Logan and Delia were looking thankfully at me._

_That'll be a weekend next week._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

Stacy didn't seeem offended at all. She was still smirking.

''Well, but it seems like we were wrong. Stacy did help us with finally getting those two to talk.'' Delia stated.

Everybody else nodded and Jasmine and Garrett blushed.

''Yeah and now it comes down to the interesting part for all of us. What did happen at the weekend, before we came?'' Lindy added.

Jasmine and Garrett were still looking down, not saying anything.

''Especially, why are you guys here? I thought that you guys had to babysit Stacy at Jasmine's house.'' Nora added.

The others nodded again.

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, we actually also met up at my house...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_It was friday and I was at home, just getting ready for Garrett to come. **(AN: Link on profile)**_

_Lindy and Logan were probably arguing along with Delia about Logan's grade at the book report on their way to Rumble Juice._

_Yes, they didn't change their mind about babysitting Stacy._

_Well, I got an A and couldn't complain at all._

_Even though, the B for Logan really was not deserved._

_You also asked why I was getting ready for Garrett?_

_Well, ... Never mind . It really wasn't important._

_Anyways I was straightening my dress once again and making a last Make Up check._

_Let me alone. I just wanted to look good at all._

_Okay, it might also be to impress Garrett a bit but just a little bit._

_Well, but it was nothing important._

_I just wanted to look good. That was all._

_I sighed and flipped my hair a bit and then stood up from my beauty desk._

_I looked at my shoes and saw some black heels, fitting to my dress._

_Didn't Garrett say something about a 'High Heels effect'?_

_Well, it wouldn't hurt, right?_

_I put the high heels on, just as the doorbell rang._

_As I was finished, I quickly rushed down and opened the door._

_In front of it stood Garrett, wearing a ... Tuxedo._

_My eyes widened a bit at the sight._

_He was looking so good in it..._

_Garrett was staring at my feet and I couldn't help but smile a bit at that._

_''Hey Garrett.'' I greeted him. ''You're looking FINE.''_

_Garrett chuckled at that and I blushed._

_''Thanks, you're looking fine, too. Where is the little troublemaker?'' He asked me._

_I chuckled and replied, ''She should co-''_

_Before I could finish my sentence, I saw a car parking and my aunt saying something at the drivers seat and then my cousin Stacy ran out._

_''Jasmine!'' She cried and hugged me tight._

_I got a bit confused but chuckled and hugged back._

_''Hey to you, too little girl.'' I replied._

_As Stacy and I broke apart, she grinned wide at me._

_Then she looked to Garrett._

_''Who is that?'' She asked._

_Did I mention that she didn't have the best memory about my friends?_

_Garrett chuckled and leaned down to her._

_''I'm Garrett. Jasmine's best friend.'' He replied._

_Stacy mustered him for a minute and then looked away._

_Then she looked back up to me and exclaimed, ''I want to have a Smoothie!''_

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit._

_Stacy didn't even go through the door and already wanted something._

_That will be a great weekend._

_I put her up and took her bag and told her, ''Well, we'll bring your bag in and then go to Rumble Juice and go and get your Smoothie, okay?''_

_Stacy nodded and we went inside, followed by Garrett._

_I said to Garrett, ''I just have to get my bag quick.''_

_Garrett nodded and I went upstairs, while I still had to think about Garrett in the tuxedo._

_Why was he wearing it here?_

_That was pretty confusing but I couldn't change it now, anyway._

_I sighed and took my bag._

_I looked inside to see, if there was everything in it._

_Wait a second. My phone was missing._

_Where could it be?_

_I looked around in my room, but didn't find anything._

_I slowly creeped out and quickly ran downstairs._

_''I can't find my phone!'' I cried and Garrett looked a bit confused at me._

_Then he slowly seemed to understand._

_''Where did you have it the last time?'' He asked me._

_I started to think._

_Then it seemed to make click with me._

_''Yesterday at Lindy's house! It has to be there!'' I exclaimed, just as Stacy came to us._

_Her arms were crossed and she pouted at us._

_''When am I going to get my Smoothie?'' She asked us._

_I sighed and looked at Garrett._

_He then replied, ''Don't worry, you'll get your Smoothie. We just have to do a little stop at a friend's house to get something.''_

_Stacy didn't seem really happy about that._

_I sighed and added, ''You'll get two Smoothies if you wait that long.''_

_Now, her face finally lit up again._

_She jumped up and down and then told us, ''Well, then let's go! I want Smoothies!''_

_Garrett and I both rolled our eyes a bit but then followed her outside._

_Well, at first I had to get my phone back._

_Hopefully it really was in the basement._

**_Flashback end_**


	14. Looking for the phone

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**6 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! :)**

**The story is almost over :/**

**I don't know exactly how many chapters but it is almost over :/  
**

**Well, but I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_''Yesterday at Lindy's house! It has to be there!'' I exclaimed, just as Stacy came to us._

_Her arms were crossed and she pouted at us._

_''When am I going to get my Smoothie?'' She asked us._

_I sighed and looked at Garrett._

_He then replied, ''Don't worry, you'll get your Smoothie. We just have to do a little stop at a friend's house to get something.''_

_Stacy didn't seem really happy about that._

_I sighed and added, ''You'll get two Smoothies if you wait that long.''_

_Now, her face finally lit up again._

_She jumped up and down and then told us, ''Well, then let's go! I want Smoothies!''_

_Garrett and I both rolled our eyes a bit but then followed her outside._

_Well, at first I had to get my phone back._

_Hopefully it really was in the basement._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Well, that at least explains how you guys came in to the basement , today and why the high heels and the tuxedo.'' Nora stated.

The others nodded and Jasmine and Garrett looked down.

''Yeah. Well, but we didn't know that Stacy could be that tricky.'' Jasmine stated and glared a bit at her cousin.

Stacy just shrugged and grinned like a fool.

Delia chuckled and added, ''Well, I learned to love this girl in the past two hours, you guys were telling the story.''

Jasmine glared now at her and the others except Garrett also laughed.

''Well, how does the story go on?'' Bob asked now.

Jasmine didn't say anything and Garrett groaned.

''Well,...'' He started rather loudly. ''As we arrived at the Watson's house...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Jasmine, Stacy and I had just arrived at the Watson's house._

_It was cute, how stressed Jasmine looked just because of her phone._

_Well, even though it really was a fault to wear a tuxedo today._

_It wasn't only pretty warm but it was also really annoying to wear one._

_All only to impress Jasmine..._

_I sighed and tried to concentrate on the fact that we were looking for Jasmine's phone, now..._

_We arrived at the front door and Jasmine now groaned again._

_I looked confused at her._

_''I forgot that Lindy and Logan are not there and their parents neither.'' Jasmine stated._

_Great. That was just great._

_Then suddenly I remembered something._

_''Didn't Lindy give you a spare key?'' I asked her and Jasmine also seemed to remember that._

_She looked in her bag after it and luckily found it._

_I didn't want to go in the tuxedo back to her house and back here._

_It was already weird enough like that._

_She opened the door and Stacy cried, ''Make quick! I want my smoothie!''_

_Jasmine and I rolled our eyes and went in to the house._

_It was weird to see it so empty._

_Lindy actually only gave us the spare keys for really bad situations._

_Okay, Jasmine without phone was bad._

_Jasmine went in to the kitchen and I looked in the living- room at first._

_Maybe it was there._

_After 10 minutes of looking, Stacy cried, ''This is getting boring!''_

_I rolled my eyes at Jasmin's little cousin and replied, ''Well, but we have to find your cousin's phone.''_

_Stacy rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs to the basement._

_Jasmine's eyes went wide._

_''Let's follow her, quickly! What if my phone is down there and she breaks it?'' She exclaimed and I nodded, following her._

_I had to stare at her heels while walking quickly and the dress._

_She looked so beautiful..._

_Snap out of it, Garrett!_

_Jasmine and I arrived downstairs in the basement and Stacy was jumping up and down the couch._

_''You calm her down while I look for my phone.'' Jasmine told me._

_I groaned inside but nodded and walked up to Stacy._

_''Hey Stacy.'' I greeted her but Stacy just continued jumping._

_That little girl was so annoying..._

_I tried to catch her but she just jumped away and ran back upstairs._

_''Leave her alone. We have to find my phone.'' Jasmine stated and continued looking for her phone._

_I nodded and helped her, staring here and there at her with her heels._

_Why couldn't you just ask her?_

_''So...'' I started, while we were looking for the phone. ''Any new boy since Max?''_

_Jasmine turned around to me, looking at me in disbelief._

_Okay, I might have asked the wrong thing but I really wanted to know it._

_I might kinda have a crush on that girl and this might end bad._

_Well, this conversation at least and I actually didn't want that but I just had to ask._

_**Flashback end**_

**No One's POV:**

''Woah, woah, woah. Break. You might kinda have a crush on me?'' Jasmine asked Garrett in disbelief

Garrett just looked down and went bright red.

Jasmine was just looking totally shocked not really knowing what to think about that.

Even though, it was really crazy to her and also unbelievable.

''You didn't notice that by now? Now that you guys tell the story, I clearly saw it.'' Lindy stated.

Jasmine and Garrett both glared at her but the others nodded in agreement.

''Yeah. You guys are so in to each other that it hurts. Funny that Stacy was the first one who noticed it.'' Logan added.

Jasmine and Garrett went just bright red at that.

''Well, little kids just do what they think is right and this was pretty good.'' Delia said and smiled at Stacy.

Stacy grinned back wide and Jasmine and Garrett just went even redder, if that was possible.

''Well, but what happened then? What did you answer, Jasmine?'' Nora now asked.

She wanted to know the end of the story and why they were tied up to each other, like everybody else.

Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, as Garrett asked me that...''


	15. How they actually got tied up

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**7 reviews for the last chapter! Thank you so much! :)**

**Sorry that the new update took so long :/**

**The story is almost over :/**

**That's the second last chapter :/**

**I have to see :)**

**Well, but I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Thanks to Grace- 1997 for the help on this chapter! :D You should definitely check out her stories! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**No One's POV:**_

_''You didn't notice that by now? Now that you guys tell the story, I clearly saw it.'' Lindy stated._

_Jasmine and Garrett both glared at her but the others nodded in agreement._

_''Yeah. You guys are so in to each other that it hurts. Funny that Stacy was the first one who noticed it.'' Logan added._

_Jasmine and Garrett went just bright red at that._

_''Well, little kids just do what they think is right and this was pretty good.'' Delia said and smiled at Stacy._

_Stacy grinned back wide and Jasmine and Garrett just went even redder, if that was possible._

_''Well, but what happened then? What did you answer, Jasmine?'' Nora now asked._

_She wanted to know the end of the story and why they were tied up to each other, like everybody else._

_Jasmine sighed and then replied, ''Well, as Garrett asked me that...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''So...'' Garret started, while we were looking for the phone. ''Any new boy since Max?''_

_I turned around to him, looking at him in disbelief._

_He didn't just ask that._

_Any new boys since Max? What was that supposed to mean?_

_''What do you mean with any new boys since Max?'' I asked him mad._

_Garrett looked at me a bit shocked._

_Seemed like he didn't expect that outburst but I had all rights to._

_To me it sounded like I was some who knows what who had a new boyfriend every other week._

_Garrett now hold his hands up in defense and replied, ''I was just asking , if you have interest in someone?''_

_'YES! IN YOU!' I screamed in my mind but didn't say that out loud._

_Wait. Did I really think that?_

_Okay, it was kinda true but oh well._

_Right now, I was just mad at that guy._

_Well, but I tried to stay calm._

_Now, that he kinda explained it it didn't sound that bad anymore._

_Well, but maybe I could tease him a bit._

_''Yes, I do have an interest in another boy.'' I replied, staring intensely at him._

_Did I already mention how good he looked in that tuxedo?_

_It should be forbidden to look so good._

_Garrett's eyes went wide and he asked, ''Who?''_

_I smirked at his expression._

_I shrugged and replied, ''Ehhh- Not so important.''_

_Garrett's face fell and I almost laughed out loud._

_This seriously was just hilarious from him but oh well._

_''Well, then I also won't tell you, who my love interest is. I'll probably have more luck with her anyway then you have with your boyfriend after what happened with Max...'' Garrett stated and I looked at him in disbelieve._

_He didn't just say that._

_I walked up to him and looked angry at him._

_''At least I already had a real boyfriend! Mr. I had to go to the prom with my grandma!'' I cried at him._

_Garrett didn't even move an inch after my outburst._

_''Better no girlfriend then being cheated on by the guy who never really loved you anyway.'' He stated._

_Okay, that was enough._

_I just went out with my hand and wanted to slap him, as suddenly Stacy ran back downstairs with a rope in her hand._

_''I'm bored! Let's play a game!'' She cried and Garrett and I looked confused and a bit stunned at her._

**_Flashback_**

**No One's POV:**

''At least Stacy saved you from a slap from Jasmine.'' Logan told Garrett.

Garrett just grunted in response and Stacy giggled.

The others except Jasmine also chuckled.**  
**

''Well, but what she did after that already made it worse again.'' Garrett stated.

Stacy just giggled again and the others looked confused at Garrett.

''How you guys got tied up to each other?'' Lindy asked and there came nods.

The rest of the group looked at each other.

''Well, what happened?'' Bob asked.

Garrett glared at Stacy and then groaned.

''Well, as Stacy said that...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

___''I'm bored! Let's play a game!'' She cried and Jasmine and I looked confused and a bit stunned at her._

___Why did she has a rope in her hand and why was she grinning like that?_

___Well, maybe she just wanted to play horse ride or something like this._

___Jasmine glared at me and I understood that she suddenly didn't want to fight anymore because her cousin was there._

___''Well, what kind of a game do you want to play?'' Jasmine asked confused._

___I also looked questioning at Stacy._

_She giggled and replied, ''Well you guys have to put two chairs with the backs to each other here and sit down on them. Then you have to close your eyes for two minutes and then you'll see what happened.''_

_Jasmine and I looked at each other and Jasmine nodded._

_I was totally mad at her but I also didn't want her little cousin to know._

_So I got two chairs and Jasmine and I did what we've been told._

_Stacy smirked and then cried, ''Close your eyes and don't you even dare to open them until I tell you , too!''_

_Jasmine and I both quickly closed our eyes, while we were sitting on the chairs._

_I felt something against my arms but ignored it._

_I was to focused to think about the fight, Jasmine and I just had._

_Why did it always have to end like this?_

_I mean, I really liked Jasmine and she looked really good and had a great personality and..._

_Well, but it never seemed to work._

_Always was something going wrong._

_I sighed inside at the thought, just as Stacy told us, ''You can open your eyes.''_

_I opened my eyes and wanted to move just as I realized that I couldn't.  
_

_Stacy had tied the rope she had earlier around Jasmine, the chairs and me._

_''Stacy?'' Jasmine asked her little cousin in disbelieve._

_Stacy giggled and jumped up and down on the couch._

_''I heard your fight!'' She exclaimed, giggling again. ''And I won't tie you from each other, until you make up!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Sooo :D That's how they got tied up to each other :D**

**Will everything get okay in the last chapter?**

**See that soon! :)**


	16. The end

**Hay guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D**

**Well, this is really the last chapter...**

**I can't believe that my very first IDDI story is really ending! **

**Well, but I really want to thank you for all the support! :)**

**For every single review, follower and favorite! :D**

**Can we reach the 100 reviews with the last chapter? :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Special thanks goes to Grace- 1997 again for helping me with this story! Girl, you rock! :D**

**Love from me to you xxx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_Stacy smirked and then cried, ''Close your eyes and don't you even dare to open them until I tell you , too!''_

_Jasmine and I both quickly closed our eyes, while we were sitting on the chairs._

_I felt something against my arms but ignored it._

_I was to focused to think about the fight, Jasmine and I just had._

_Why did it always have to end like this?_

_I mean, I really liked Jasmine and she looked really good and had a great personality and..._

_Well, but it never seemed to work._

_Always was something going wrong._

_I sighed inside at the thought, just as Stacy told us, ''You can open your eyes.''_

_I opened my eyes and wanted to move just as I realized that I couldn't.  
_

_Stacy had tied the rope she had earlier around Jasmine, the chairs and me._

_''Stacy?'' Jasmine asked her little cousin in disbelieve._

_Stacy giggled and jumped up and down on the couch._

_''I heard your fight!'' She exclaimed, giggling again. ''And I won't tie you from each other, until you make up!''_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Well, and that's how we ended up here.'' Garrett finished his part of the story.

I nodded in agreement and sighed.

All just because of our crushes on each other and the fact that we won't admit them.

Well, now I knew that Garrett liked me, too but...

I sighed and everybody looked confused at me.

''Could you finally untie us again?'' I asked them , now a bit annoyed.

They knew the whole story. Now they could also get us free.

Stacy giggled and jumped up and down again.

''You guys didn't make up , yet!'' She cried.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her but then nodded.

''There she is right.'' He added and we glared at Logan.

Lindy couldn't help but chuckle, too and I just rolled my eyes at all of them.

''I have a better idea.'' Delia stated.

I looked shocked at her. Delia always had some crazy ideas. That couldn't work out.

''We untie you, you guys change in to something else than a dress and heels or a tuxedo and then talk. We all have clothes here anyway.'' Delia added.

Wow. That even sounded kinda... Okay.

''I like that idea.'' Nora replied to Delia. ''You guys get untied if you agree. You know that it can't go on like this.''

I nodded and I had the feeling that Garrett did the same.

Did he really want to talk or did he just want to get untied.

Logan untied us and then Lindy told me, ''You come upstairs with me.''

I sighed but followed her upstairs to change.

Those heels were killing me anyway and I did want to talk to Garrett.

Well, but did he really want to talk to me?

''Calm down, Jaz.'' Lindy said to me as we arrived at her room. ''Everything is going to be okay. It can't get worse than down there.''

I rolled my eyes but couldn't complain.

Being tied up for 2 or 3 hours really was hell. **(AN: Link to Jasmine's outfit after changing on my profile)**

**After both changed**

**Garrett's POV:**

I went down in to the basement after I did change.

Nobody except me was down there. The others all waited upstairs.

I was pretty nervous about the whole thing.

What was I supposed to tell Jasmine?

Well, the truth but how?

I sighed and walked in circles around the room, waiting for Jasmine to come down.

It really was better that I changed. The tuxedo was really annoying.

I sighed again, just as Jasmine came downstairs.

Even without dress and heels she looked beyond beautiful.

She shot me a smile and I gave her one back.

Jasmine walked completely down and then greeted me, ''Hey.''

I chuckled but replied, ''Hey'' as well.

It was kinda silly since we were tied up to each other for hours but oh well.

Jasmine sat down on the couch and I followed her.

''How are we going to do this?'' Jasmine asked me.

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

I just had to tell her the truth and that I want her to be my girlfriend.

I could do that. No backing out this time.

I looked up to Jasmine and she looked concerned back.

''Jaz...'' I started. ''I'm hopelessly in love with you.''

Jasmine's eyes went wide at this. Really smooth start Garrett.

Well, now I had to go on anyway.

''I've been already as you've been asked out by Max. I didn't want to realize it at first but that was also the reason why I didn't want you to come together with him from the beginning. I also only dressed up in the tuxedo for you and said yes , because of babysitting Stacy because of you a-''

''Garrett!'' Jasmine cut my rambling off and I immediately shut my mouth.

Jasmine chuckled and put a hand on my cheek.

My cheek was tingling from that and she smiled.

''I am in love with you, too. I also just realized it while retelling the story. I wanted to make you jealous with Max and I wanted to show you that I am the right person for you.'' She told me.

My eyes went wide at this but I was beyond happy about it.

Then I took her hand that was on my cheek and asked her, ''So... Since we both were stupid but are in love with each other... Do you want to be my girlfriend?''

I finally said it. I did it!

Now she just had to say yes.

Well, she liked me , too so she would say yes, right?

Jasmine smiled wide at me and then replied, ''I'd love , to.''

I grinned wide and then leaned in to her.

Jasmine leaned in to and we both closed our eyes.

Then we met in the middle in a kiss.

My whole body was on fire from the kiss and I was beyond happy.

I finally had the girl of my dreams and everything w-

''Finally!'' Logan, Lindy and Delia cried at the same time and Jasmine and I broke apart, glaring at them.

Logan and Delia were still grinning but Lindy looked at least guilty at us.

Lindy said to us, ''Sorry.''

Jasmine and I looked at each other and then laughed.

The others looked confused at first but joined in in the laugh.

Well, now I did kinda have to thank Stacy.

If she wouldn't have tied us up, we probably would have never admitted our feelings.

Well, luckily now we did and I was beyond happy about it.

* * *

**Soooo :D That was the story :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


End file.
